L'histoire d'une vie
by dmarti17
Summary: Lévy McGarden, la petite fée. Quelle est sa vie, son vécu? Entre joie et pleurs, amours et amitié, voici l'histoire de cette fée formidable !
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Fanfic - L'histoire d'une vie : Levy McGarden

Prologue

Un cri déchira la nuit, et des dizaines d'oiseaux fuirent loin de la boucherie qui avait lieu. Rien ne subsistait du village paisible au coeur de la forêt. Les hommes-en-rouge avaient tout détruit sur leur passage : les maisons, les jardins, les animaux, les humains ... Les quelques survivants faisaient tout pour ralentir l'avancée des hommes-en-rouge, espérant ainsi sauver leur dernier descendant vivant. Une femme courait, courait, courait, serrant tout contre elle un bébé. Les animaux de toute la forêt l'aidaient, bloquant la route aux hommes-en-rouge. La forêt elle-même semblait aider la femme, facilitant son trajet et à l'inverse, ralentissant celui de ses poursuivants.

Enfin, la femme atteignit une rivière et tomba à genoux sur la rive. Malgré la peur qui lui enserrer le coeur, la femme continuait de sourire tendrement pour le bébé, sa fille. Elle se souvenait de sa naissance, trois jours plus tôt ...

[FLASH BACK]

Félicitation Ai, c'est une petite fille magnifique ! Elle ressemble tellement à notre reine-mère ...

L'enfant était adorable. Des yeux marrons étincelants illuminaient un visage rayonnant encadré par des cheveux bleus. Cette enfant respirait la joie de vivre, et elle paraissait déjà espiègle. Soudain, une lumière blanche aveugla toutes les personnes présentes. Apparue alors la reine-mère et sa cours. La reine-mère, reine des fées et mère de cette communauté de mages, s'approcha de l'enfant.

Mon dieu, regardez la ! Elle est tellement belle ! Mao, viens observer cette enfant s'il te plait, demanda la reine-mère

Mao, la fée de l'avenir, s'approcha et une vision s'empara d'elle. _Une femme courait. Un berceau flottait dans une rivi_ _è_ _re. Dame Nature. Des dragons volaient. La maison des f_ _é_ _es. Une b_ _ê_ _te d'acier. Des larmes, des cris, du sang._ Encore étourdie par sa vision, Mao ne remarqua pas que tout le monde la fixait. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits elle finit par réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir et prit la parole...

Quand les hommes-en-rouge viendront, tous périront. Seule une fée survivra, mais fée elle ne sera pas. Un dragon la sauvera, et fée elle deviendra. Mais attention, la bête d'acier surviendra, et la fée pleurera. Car seul l'amour la sauvera, beaucoup de larmes elle versera.

Tous regardèrent la fée, certains apeurés, d'autres choqués. Personne ne put réagir. Finalement, la reine-mère décida que l'enfant suivrait un apprentissage auprès des fées, afin que ses parents puissent se reposer et être rassurés. Cependant, trois jours plus tard le village fut attaqué par les hommes-en-rouge...

[\FLASH BACK]

Admirant son enfant, la femme décida de lui faire ses adieux. Souriant tendrement, elle déposa le berceau dans l'eau, et le regarda dériver. Priant pour que les fées veillent sur elle, la femme mourut un sourire aux lèvres.

Les hommes-en-rouge, ayant finalement éradiqué toute vie dans la forêt, brulèrent celle-ci. Puis, ils repartirent tranquillement chez eux.

Mais, les prières d'une mère pour sa fille furent entendues. Les quelques fées survivantes réussirent à suivre le berceau. Regardant l'enfant, elles décidèrent de l'aider. Alors, les fées donnèrent un cadeau à l'enfant, dans l'espoir que celle ci survive et s'épanouisse.

"Fille des fées, afin que tu puisses vivre, nous allons sceller ta mémoire et tes pouvoirs, ne te donnant accès qu'à 10% de ceux-ci. Cependant, nous te guiderons jusqu'à un endroit où tu pourras vivre librement et sans encombre. Un jour, ta mémoire reviendra, nous te le promettons, même si nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand."

Malgré toute la prudence des fées, le berceau fut pris dans un violent torrent et disparut de leur vue. Dans un dernier effort, les fées lancèrent un appel à Dame Nature pour que celle-ci guide l'enfant...

Six ans plus tard, l'enfant jouait et riait avec ses amis. Elle vivait dans une forêt, entourée d'animaux qui la surveillait comme leur propre fille. Ce jour-là, le 7 juillet X777, les animaux guidèrent l'enfant hors de la forêt et l'abandonnèrent. Malgré les pleurs déchirants de l'enfant, les animaux la laissèrent, lui sauvant ainsi la vie car leur refuge était attaqué par des hommes-en-rouge. Cependant, un être particulier observait la scène et se décida à agir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un dragon atterrit près d'elle que l'enfant cessa de pleurer. Elle regarda cet être majestueux avec ses grands yeux marrons.

Que t'arrive-t-il fille de la Nature ? gronda le dragon

Ma famille m'a laissé ici, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne reviendraient pas et que je devais désormais me débrouiller ... Même Nana les a laissé faire ... expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots

Nana ? Tu veux parler de Dame Nature ?

Oui ... répondit elle d'une toute petite voix

En quoi est-ce un problème ? demanda le dragon

La jeune fille le regardait, abasourdie. Elle semblait perdue, et le dragon la pris en pitié.

Viens mon enfant, je vais te conduire à quelqu'un qui saura t'expliquer la vie. Je m'appelle Grandine, ne sois pas effrayée.

L'enfant accepta, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et monta sur le dos du dragon. Deux heures plus tard, ce dragon lui présenta une mage, Polussyca. Cette mage ne semblait pas sympathique et l'enfant refusa de lâcher le dragon. Celui ci lui dit :

Mon enfant, je dois partir, mes compagnons m'attendent. Aujourd'hui, les dragons vont disparaître, laissant derrière eux leurs enfants. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été abandonnée. Mais sache que non loin d'ici se trouve un endroit chaleureux où tu pourras vivre librement. Tu peux devenir une fée, et peut être qu'un jour tu rencontreras ma fille. Elle se nomme Wendy, et elle se présentera comme le Dragon Slayer des Cieux. Deviens amie avec elle d'accord?

Oui, se contenta de répondre l'enfant

Comment te nommes-tu ? demanda Grandine

Je ne sais pas ...

A partir de ce jour, tu es Lévy McGarden en hommage au lieu où tu as grandis, un jardin resplendissant.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail

Chapitre 1 - Fairy Tail

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Lévy vivait avec Polussyca. Enfin vivre est un très grand mot, puisqu'elles ne faisaient que cohabiter. Dès son arrivée, Lévy remarqua que la mage n'aimait pas le contact avec les humains. C'est pourquoi elle vivait dans une cabane, et non dans la maison de la mage. Cependant, cette dernière avait tout de même certaines attentions envers la jeune fille. Elle lui apprit à lire, à écrire, et à utiliser la magie. Aujourd'hui, Lévy allait prendre une grande décision.

Polussyca ! J'ai enfin décidé de ce que j'allais faire !

Vraiment ? Il était temps. Quand pars-tu ?

Je vais devenir un mage, et je vais intégrer une guilde ! C'est décidé, je pars à Fairy Tail !

Alors oust ! Dépêches toi !

Malgré la froideur apparente de son maitre, Lévy la prit tout de même dans ses bras. Puis, sans un regard derrière elle, elle partit vers Magnolia.

Magnolia se trouvait non loin de la forêt où vivait Polussyca, mais le trajet sembla durer une éternité pour Lévy.

En traversant la ville, elle s'émerveilla de tout ce qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Les fleuristes, les restaurants, les magasins, les gens, ... Tout lui paraissait étranger. Enfin, une grande bâtisse attira son regard. Sur le devant du bâtiment se trouvait l'emblème de la guilde qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre, Fairy Tail. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à entrer. Après tout, Lévy connaissait déjà le maitre de la guilde puisque celui ci était un vieil ami de Polussyca.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Lévy se senti toute petite. Face à elle, une vingtaine de mages l'observaient.

Mais qu'elle est mignonne ! s'écria un mage

Oui ! dit un autre

Ah, si seulement elle était plus âgée, je lui sauterai dessus ! s'exclama un mage très âgé

Pervers ! crièrent une bonne partie des mages

Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien

Mini-vieux, c'est moi ! cria Lévy

Lévy ? Je t'attendais. Polussyca m'a contacté avant que tu arrives. Bienvenue à Fairy Tail, considère-nous comme ta nouvelle famille ! répondit le mini-vieux

Après avoir reçu sa marque d'appartenance à la guilde, Lévy fut présentée à tout le monde. Elle remarqua qu'elle était la seule enfant. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Laxus, le petit fils du maitre. La remarquant, il vint la voir.

Lévy ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Regarde, j'ai obtenu ma marque, désormais je suis une mage de Fairy Tail !

Félicitation Crevette ! répondit sournoisement Laxus

Mais merci beaucoup ... Lala ! cria soudain la petite fée

Lévy et Laxus s'entendait plutôt bien, même si ce dernier aimait la taquiner sur sa petite taille. Mais, elle ne se laissait pas faire, répliquant, l'appelant Lala, et se moquant de lui.

Lévy, essoufflée de s'être fait poursuivre par Laxus, finit par s'endormir sous une table. Le maitre l'emmena dans une chambre, souriant jusqu'aux anges. Quand il revient dans le hall, il décida qu'il était temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses enfants.

Mes enfants, écoutez-moi ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons accueillis une nouvelle fée, Lévy. Cependant, elle est jeune, et risque vite de se retrouver seule. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'accueillir plus d'enfants, et de construire un dortoir pour eux. Ils pourront ainsi se développer à nos cotés, grandir, devenir de sublimes fées, et faire la fierté de notre guilde !

C'est ainsi que petit à petit la guilde accueillit des enfants. Lévy assista à ces arrivées avec beaucoup d'excitation. Il y eu Erza Scarlet, la famille Strauss composée de Mirajane, Lisana, et Elfman, puis Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragnir, et Cana Alberona.

Le quotidien de Lévy était bien agité, et très vite une amitié solide naquit entre les petites fées. Chacun avait son propre trait de caractère. Natsu et Gray se disputaient sans cesse, et Erza les calmait de manière redoutable. Mirajane devint la rivale d'Erza, et chaque bagarre provoquait des dégâts considérables. Lisana était éperdument amoureuse de Natsu et ne cessait de lui courir après. Elfman observait son entourage et s'occupait tout les jours de son oiseau. Cana, quant à elle, aimait jouer aux cartes, même si elle trichait sans arrêt. Lévy était plutôt calme comparé aux autres. Elle lisait beaucoup, s'entrainait, et aidait tous ses amis.

La petite fée grandit ainsi, entourée de ses amis. Et, même si il y eu des drames comme la disparition de Lisana, Lévy s'épanouit.

Un jour comme les autres, le maitre annonça que des équipes devaient être formées. Lévy savait que quelqu'un comme elle devait en intégrer une car, malgré son appartenance à Fairy Tail, elle n'était pas une mage très puissante. Heureusement pour elle, Jet et Droy, deux mages de la guilde, décidèrent de former une équipe avec elle. Et débuta pour elle ses aventures avec la Shadow Gear, son équipe. Au fur et à mesure, Lévy noua des liens très profonds avec ses deux coéquipiers. Tout le monde aimait les voir se battre pour elle, tandis qu'elle lisait nonchalamment des livres. Cependant, Lévy se sentait peu à peu vide de l'intérieur. Même si ses camarades étaient là pour elle, elle se sentait laisser sur le coté. Ils étaient tous très forts, et elle ne savait rien faire. Ils faisaient tous de grandes fêtes pour leurs anniversaires, mais ne sachant pas vraiment son anniversaire, Lévy ne le fêtait jamais. Ses amis se rendaient compte de l'état de Lévy, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ... Quand ils avaient un problème, celle qui le résolvait c'était Lévy, alors ils étaient un peu perdus.

Un jour, Natsu rentra de mission avec une nouvelle. Lucy, 17 ans, constellationniste. Très vite, elle se lia d'amitié avec Lévy et devint sa meilleure amie. Toutes les deux avaient une passion pour la lecture, Lévy aimait lire, et Lucy écrivait des livres. Cependant, Lucy gardait une certaine distance vis à vis des ses amis, refusant de parler de son passé. Lévy réussissait parfois à en apprendre un peu. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la mère de Lucy était morte lorsqu'elle avait 7 ans, et que son père ne s'était pas occupé d'elle. Comme chaque membre, ou presque, Lucy et Lévy avait des blessures profondes. Cependant, si une chose peut guérir ces blessures, c'est bien l'amitié. Pour preuve, un soir de fête, Lucy décida de dire la vérité à sa meilleure amie. Lévy écoutait le récit de son amie avec le plus grand intérêt, et finit en pleurs dans ses bras. Lucy était la fille de Jude Heartfilia, le PDG d'une grande entreprise, multimilliardaire. Néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais occupé de sa fille. Lucy avait fugué pour avoir un avenir meilleur et fuir un mariage arrangé, et son père ne l'avait jamais recherché. Lévy se dit que tout cela importait peu, car chaque personne a son passé.

Ce qui est passé est passé Lu-chan, ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille de Jude Heartfilia que tu change. Lu-chan reste Lu-chan. Et moi, je t'aime comme tu es, comme tous les membres de la guilde.


	3. Chapter 3 - La bête d'acier

Chapitre 2 - La bête d'acier

Après que Lucy eut ouvert son coeur à Lévy, les deux amies burent beaucoup, rirent beaucoup, et elles devinrent encore plus proche. Vers 3 heures du matin, Lévy rentra chez elle accompagnée de Jet et Droy, ses fidèles compagnons. Lévy se sentait bien, heureuse, et elle ne cessait de rire avec son équipe.

Cependant, Lévy ne savait pas qu'une ombre planait sur elle. Le père de Lucy avait finalement décidé de la retrouver, et il avait fait appel à une guilde noire, Phantom Lord. Le maitre de cette guilde, José, avait fini par découvrir où se cachait la jeune fille et il avait décidé d'anéantir au passage Fairy Tail...

Lévy, Jet et Droy ne se doutaient pas que la chasse aux fées avait débuté. Tout à coup, un homme apparu devant eux. Jet et Droy l'interpellèrent de suite, tandis que Lévy observait l'homme devant elle. Il était grand, musclé, avait de longs cheveux noirs et une tonne de piercings. Encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Lévy ne réagit pas de suite lorsque ses équipiers tombèrent au sol, inconscients. L'homme la dévisagea.

Qui es-tu? demanda Lévy

Ghehee. Je suis ton pire cauchemar, répondit l'inconnu

Hé bien, monsieur mon pire cauchemar, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as attaqué mes coéquipiers ? répliqua la jeune fée passablement énervé

Petite fée, ce soir débute une chasse spéciale ...

Une chasse ?

Oui, la chasse aux fées ! répliqua l'homme en se jetant sur elle

Lévy n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, et l'homme la captura facilement.

Pourquoi fais-tu cela? demanda Lévy

Parce que mon maitre me l'a ordonné. Je dois exterminer Fairy Tail et récupérer la jeune Heartfilia. Son père veut la récupérer par tous les moyens, alors dis moi où elle se trouve.

Non. Je n'enverrai pas ma meilleure amie en enfer. Elle est désormais heureuse avec nous, sa famille. Je ne te dirai pas où elle se trouve, JAMAIS !

C'est bien dommage pour toi ...

Lévy perdit connaissance lorsqu'il lui asséna un coup.

Lévy se réveilla dans une pièce blanche, et reconnut l'infirmerie de la guilde. Elle vit son amie assise à son chevet. Celle-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, répétant sans cesse qu'elle était désolée, que c'était sa faute. Cette vision brisa le coeur de Lévy, et elle décida d'agir. Prenant Lucy par la main, elle sortit de la guilde. La belle bâtisse qui l'avait jadis accueilli était désormais totalement détruite, et tous les membres de la guilde la regardaient. Lucy ne cessait de s'excuser en pleurant. A ce moment là, Lévy en eu marre et asséna une gifle magistrale à son amie. Tout le monde était choqué, même le maitre.

Lucy, ça suffit. Écoute-moi bien. Tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de ton père. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être la fille d'un abruti ! Tu es ici avec ta famille. Lorsque tu es triste, nous le sommes. Lorsque tu pleures, nous pleurons. Lorsque tu ris, nous rions. C'est ça Fairy Tail. Et c'est maintenant que ton nouveau départ commence, avec nous. Alors ressaisis-toi, après tout tu es une mage de Fairy Tail ! explosa Lévy

Suite à cela, la guilde fut reconstruite petit à petit, et les liens de la guilde devinrent encore plus forts. Après tout, Lucy était sauvée, et Phantom Lord vaincue.

Néanmoins, Lévy pensait sans arrêt au mage de Phantom Lord. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il ne prenait pas plaisir à "chasser les fées". Un jour, Lévy alla voir le maitre pour lui parler de son impression. Celui ci était en train de parler avec Juvia Lockster, une nouvelle qui était avant à Phantom Lord. En discutant, le maitre et les deux fées se mirent d'accord pour recruter le mage qui avait agressé Lévy, un certain Gajeel Redfox.

Après beaucoup d'efforts, le maitre réussit finalement à le ramener à la guilde, mais personne ne l'accueillit à bras ouverts, hormis Juvia. Lévy voulait aller lui parler, mais il l'intimidait trop pour cela. Quelques jours plus tard, Lévy trouva Jet et Droy en train de parler avec Gajeel. Elle s'approcha, et elle fut stupéfaite de la scène qui se tenait devant elle. En effet, Gajeel venait d'accepter de se faire battre par ses coéquipiers...

Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! intervint Lévy

Non Lévy, on ne le laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Tu ne lui en veux pas toi ? C'est pourtant lui qui t'a crucifié sur cet arbre ! Jamais nous ne lui pardonnerons de t'avoir fait du mal !

J'ai dit stop ! Jet, Droy, auriez-vous oublié que dans notre guilde il y a toujours une seconde chance ? Fairy Tail permet à tous de s'excuser, et accorde le pardon si la personne concernée regrette vraiment ses actes.

Mais Lévy, nous ne pouvons pas ! dit Droy

Alors restez là, je partirai en mission seule.

Au moment où Lévy allait partir une personne apparue.

Alors c'est lui le gamin qui a détruit la guilde ? Lévy, c'est lui qui t'a crucifié sur cet arbre ? Et vous, les deux rigolos, vous n'avez rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher ?

Laxus, tu te trompes ... commença Lévy

Tu oses t'adresser à moi ? Lévy, apparemment tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, dit Laxus. Tu as osé te mettre entre le vieux et moi ! Et qu'as tu récolté petite fée ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire !

D'un coup Laxus lança un éclair sur Lévy, et celle ci se prépara à encaisser le choc, fermant les yeux. Elle attendit, attendit, mais rien ne vint. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit Gajeel devant elle, faisant rempart de son corps et la protégeant. Laxus éclata de rire et partit, et Gajeel partit lui aussi de son coté, laissant la Shadow Gear hébétée sur place.


	4. Chapter 4 - La bête et le grand frère

Chapitre 3 - La bête et le grand frère

Lévy se sentait mal depuis l'incident avec Gajeel et Laxus. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida d'aller affronter Laxus, celui qu'elle considérait avant comme son grand frère, son Lala. Celui ci se trouvait dans la cathédrale de Magnolia, comme à son habitude. Quand elle entra, Lévy sut qu'il était conscient de sa présence. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle savait qu'il écoutait.

Laxus, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je suis sincèrement désolée de m'être interposée entre toi et le mini-vieux. Mais, je ne pouvais simplement pas supporter de vous voir vous disputer ... Je sais que tu es allé voir ton père pour gagner en puissance, afin de protéger la guilde. Je sais que tu as du horriblement souffrir. Mais le mini-vieux était très inquiet pour toi. Il connait son fils, il sait à quel point il peut être dur ... Quand tu es rentré, il était à bout de nerfs, il s'inquiétait tellement pour toi, tout comme moi. Laxus, s'il te plait, arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et reviens à Fairy Tail, reviens nous ... Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant au fond. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne t'en veux pas.

D'un coup, Laxus apparut devant Lévy

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas avec mépris comme les autres ? Pourquoi me comprends-tu si bien ? Pourquoi ne t'énerves-tu pas ? Pourquoi Lévy ? Pourquoi ?

Laxus, dit-elle en s'approchant, tu me demandes pourquoi ? Ai-je besoin de te le dire ? Enfin, tu sais très bien que pour moi tu es mon grand frère, mon Lala. Je ne t'en veux pas car c'était un accident. Je ne te regarde pas avec mépris car je comprends pourquoi tu es allé voir ton père. Je te comprends car on se connaît depuis près de 10 ans. Je ne m'énerve pas, je m'inquiète. Je veux juste ton bonheur Laxus...

Pourtant, la coupa-t-il, je t'ai attaqué l'autre jour.

M'as-tu réellement attaqué ? Non. Tu savais très bien que quelqu'un s'interposerait. Et tu n'as pas lancé un éclair à pleine puissance. S'il te plait Laxus, parles moi. Je suis la même tu sais, j'ai simplement grandie...

Doucement, Lévy s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Soudain, Laxus lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Fried vienne troubler leurs retrouvailles.

Laxus, tout est prêt, nous pouvons commencer.

Ah, répondit celui ci. Je suppose que nous allons attendre un peu.

De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Lévy

Rien qui te concerne petite, et éloigne toi de Laxus, tu n'es rien pour lui. Je te rappelle que c'est moi, Bixrow et Evergreen qui nous occupons de lui, dit rageusement Fried.

La ferme Fried ! explosa Laxus. Lévy, je suis désolé, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas pardonner à la guilde. Ils sont devenus faibles, et regarde qui ils ont récupérer ! Celui qui t'a fait tant de mal, celui qui a détruit notre guilde... Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu devrais rentrer petite crevette.

Lévy le regarda, puis déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de tirer la langue à Fried. Elle partit, le coeur lourd, avec un mauvais pressentiment. Sur le trajet, elle découvrit Gajeel. Il était allongé sur l'herbe, l'air mal en point. De suite, elle courut vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. A deux pas de lui, elle tomba maladroitement ... directement sur lui ! Surpris il se redressa et la regarda.

Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! Je rentrais à la guilde quand je t'ai aperçut et comme tu avais l'air mal en point, je suis venue voir, mais je suis tombée ... Je suis désolée !

Ce n'est rien. Dépêches toi de rentrer avant que les deux imbéciles viennent te chercher.

Les deux imbéciles ? Tu veux dire Jet et Droy ? Ahah, ça leur va bien !

Gajeel la regardait bizarrement, comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée ... Lévy se sentait mal à l'aise, son regard était vraiment magnifique ! Gajeel avait des yeux rouges hypnotisants ...

Tu va bien ? demanda-t-il soudainement

Oui, oui !

Tu es sure ? Tu es toute rouge ...

Oui, oui, ce n'est rien !

Voulant se relever, Lévy remarqua que sa cheville était foulée. Elle sourit à Gajeel et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller chercher quelqu'un à la guilde. Il la détailla du regard, et elle rougit de plus belle. Soudain, il la souleva dans ses bras et commença à marcher.

Mais enfin, que fais-tu ?

Bah ça se voit pas ? Je te ramène à la guilde. Tu t'es fait mal à la cheville hein ? Alors arrêtes de te débattre.

Mais, mais, mais ...

Chut!

Lévy était pétrifiée. Jamais un homme n'avait agi ainsi avec elle... Arrivés à la guilde, il la déposa à l'infirmerie quand les "deux imbéciles" arrivèrent, accusant Gajeel de maltraiter Lévy. Celle ci commença à voir rouge ...

Mais vous allez arrêter oui ?! Au lieu de l'accuser, demandez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et je croyais vous avoir demandé de traiter plus normalement Gajeel ...

Mais Lévy ... Tu as disparue sans laisser de traces depuis 5 heures ... Et soudainement tu reviens dans les bras de ce ... ce ... lui ! et en plus tu es blessée !

DEHORS ! hurla Lévy. JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR LES DEUX IMBECILES !

Ils partirent en courant, et Lévy commença doucement à pleurer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Gajeel était toujours là. Il la regarda, et lui tendit un mouchoir.

Tu sais Gajeel, ils ne sont pas méchants *snif* c'est juste *snif* protecteurs *snif* ...

Hum. Je voulais te dire un truc ... commença Gajeel

Oui ?

Je suis désolé, vraiment, dit-il en baissant les yeux

Je comprends. Mais tu sais Gajeel, je t'ai déjà pardonné. Après tout, tu ne faisais que suivre les ordres de ton maitre... Et puis, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sens. Alors essais d'être honnête avec toi-même et tes sentiments, et je t'assure que tout se passera bien. Les autres ne le voient pas encore, mais toi aussi tu es une fée. Aller, je vais me reposer. Tu devrais aider à préparer la Fantasista (i.e. fête magique), elle commence demain.

Le lendemain, Lévy était plus que prête pour la Fantasista. Cette année elle participait au concours de beauté, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner avec sa petite poitrine. Regardant les autres participantes, elle eut envie de rentrer chez elle. Mais, elle se ressaisi en se disait qu'après tout, le maitre l'avait obligé à participer. Soudain, elle senti une présence et se retourna. Laxus la regardait. Elle s'avança vers lui, et il la prit dans ses bras

Je suis désolée crevette, vraiment ...

Il la laissa là et partit. Lévy ne comprenait pas, quand soudain Evergreen sauta sur scène et transforma toutes les participantes en statut grâce au pouvoir de ses yeux. Lévy eut un instant de stupeur, et cela suffit à Evergreen pour la transformer. Même si elle était devenue statut, Lévy entendait tout ce qu'il se passait, et elle n'en revenait pas ! Laxus, Bixrow, Evergreen et Fried avait piégé tout le monde en lançant la Battle of Fairy Tail. Laxus voulait devenir le maitre de la guilde et expulser tous les faibles. Pour ce faire, il obligeait toute la guilde à se battre pour sauver les filles... Ce n'est que lorsque Erza mis Evergreen au tapis que les filles redevinrent elles mêmes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Battle of Fairy Tail

Chapitre 4 - Battle of Fairy Tail

Lévy était vraiment en colère. Laxus dépassait les bornes! Elle pensait pourtant l'avoir fait changer d'avis, mais non... Natsu et Gajeel étaient bloqués dans le bâtiment par des runes magiques et ne pouvaient donc pas aller aider leurs amis.

Les garçons, arrêtez de vous énerver, demanda-t-elle

Mais on ne peut pas sortir ! Je veux aller dire deux mots à Laxus, et lui éclater sa face ! dit Natsu

Calme-toi ! Je peux vous faire sortir d'ici. Mais à une seule condition.

FAIS-LE ! hurla le mage

Très bien, mais retient toi face à Laxus. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit sévèrement blessé. S'il te plait Natsu, écoute-moi ...

Une fois qu'elle eu réussit à convaincre Natsu, Lévy se mit au travail. Fried était vraiment doué avec les runes, et le code qu'il avait employé était vraiment complexe. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à s'en faire exploser le cerveau, les deux abrutis de Dragon Slayer n'arrêtaient pas de crier.

MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ? Je ne peux pas réfléchir avec tout ce bruit, alors TAISEZ-VOUS !

Une fois le calme revenu, elle reprit ses réflexions. Fried aimait par dessus tout Laxus, donc le code devait avoir un lien avec lui ... Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le lien, et son cerveau semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Dis-moi, l'interpella Gajeel, pourquoi ce Laxus fait tout ça ? N'est-il pas un mage de Fairy Tail lui aussi ?

Je ne sais pas, et oui il fait partie de la guilde. Mais depuis qu'il a subit un entrainement avec son père, le maitre et les autres le méprisent. Alors il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Laxus est un homme bon, même s'il ne le sait pas encore ...

Mais, il t'a fait souffrir non ? Il t'a attaqué, et d'après lui ce n'était pas la première fois. Pourquoi crois-tu autant en lui ?

En fait, non, il ne m'a pas attaqué. Pas une seule fois. C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais il peut se montrer très idiot parfois. Et il ne m'a jamais fait souffrir intentionnellement.

Soudain, elle eu un déclic et brisa les runes de Fried.

Attendez ! Séparez vous, sinon vous risquez de vous trouvez enfermé tous les deux dans les runes de Fried. Allez vers la cathédrale, Laxus doit s'y trouver. Je vous y rejoindrai.

Alors que les garçons s'en allaient, Lévy alla voir le maitre.

Je dois vous parler maitre.

Lévy ... Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Lala, euh Laxus, se sent rejeté. Depuis votre altercation, personne ne lui a parlé vous savez.

Tu peux me parler normalement Lévy, arrête de mettre une telle distance entre nous ... Dis moi la vérité.

Mini-vieux... Laxus ne va pas bien. Je ne comprends pas totalement pourquoi il a déclaré vouloir prendre ta place, mais je vais aller lui parler. Il ne me fera rien, pas à moi.

Très bien. Mais je vais devoir le punir, et peut être l'expulser ...

Oui, je comprends. Je lui expliquerai. J'y vais !

Lévy courait dans les rues de Magnolia. Quand elle arriva à la cathédrale, Laxus se battait contre Natsu et Gajeel. Malgré son infériorité numérique, il envoya les deux hommes au tapis. Avant qu'il ne les tue, elle se décida à agir.

Arrêtes Lala ! cria-t-elle

Que fais-tu là ? Vas-t-en crevette, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Alors ne m'en fais pas. Laxus, ça suffit. Il ne reste que toi et moi, tous les autres sont à terre. Vas-tu m'obliger à me battre contre toi, mon grand frère ? Vas-tu pouvoir lever la main sur moi volontairement ?

VAS-T-EN LEVY !

Non. Tu as besoin de moi, tout comme j'ai besoin de toi. Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres, tu n'es pas mauvais. Tu es Laxus, mon Lala, un mage puissant, le Dragon Slayer de la Foudre, mon grand-frère. Regarde-moi, et dis-moi que tu veux vraiment prendre la tête de cette guilde.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Laxus. Lentement, elle s'avança vers lui puis lui pris la main.

Il est temps d'arrêter Lala. Rentrons ensemble, comme autrefois.

Mais ... J'ai fais tant de mal ... Le mini-vieux ne pourra pas me pardonner ...

Tu as raison, mais il te punira uniquement par devoir. Son coeur t'aura pardonné, comme le mien l'a fait. S'il te plait, rentrons ...

Doucement, Lévy entraina Laxus avec elle. Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent à la guilde où tous les mages les attendaient. Laxus ne voulait pas avancer, alors elle le tira vers elle, ordonnant aux mages présents de se taire. Elle le força à s'assoir dans un coin et le soigna.

Arrêtes crevette, sinon ils vont eux aussi t'ignorer.

Non.

Si. Regardes, personne n'ose venir ou nous parler ...

Si c'est ce que tu penses, c'est que tu es devenu un véritable idiot Lala.

Sans que Laxus n'ait le temps de réagir, Lévy remarqua Gajeel et Natsu qui attendait pour venir les rejoindre.

Voilà ! Tu es soigné ! Mais ne fais pas de gestes brusques s'il te plait, je ne veux pas recommencer. Je veux te présenter quelqu'un, et tu devrais t'excuser auprès de lui d'ailleurs. Gajeel, Nastu, venez, j'ai fini.

Laxus, je veux ma revanche ! cria Natsu avant de l'attaquer.

Sans un mot, Laxus assomma Natsu. Devant cette scène, Lévy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Bien, voici Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer d'Acier, ex-membre de Phantom Lord.

Hum.

Il me semble que tu devrais dire quelque chose non ?

Ouais. Enchanté, Laxus, Dragon Slayer de la Foudre. Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois.

Hein ? demanda Gajeel

Pour avoir fait semblant d'attaquer la crevette afin que tu prennes le coup à sa place.

HEIN ?! C'était prévu ? Enfoiré ! Et si je n'avais pas réagi ?

DU CALME ! ordonna Lévy

Dis donc crevette, depuis quand tu es si ... caractérielle ? demanda calmement Laxus

Ne m'appelles pas crevette, Laxus, je ne suis pas si petite ! Et je ne suis pas caractérielle, j'essaie juste de me faire entendre.

Donc, si je comprends bien, ta petite voix est trop faible pour que les autres t'écoutent, crevette ?

Tu comprends ce que tu veux, Lala.

Lévy entendit Gajeel rire et lui lança un regard noir.

Houlà, ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux ! Je me disais juste que le surnom de crevette t'allait vachement bien !

Alors que Laxus et Gajeel se moquait de la crevette et que Lévy criait pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, le maitre entra dans la guilde. Le silence se fit.

Laxus, Lévy, dans mon bureau, ordonna le maitre

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau.

Je tiens à te remercier Lévy. Tu es une vraie fée au coeur pur. Mais je suis désolé de ce que je vais faire. Laxus, tu as fais trop de mal à la guilde. Comme punition je te bannis de Fairy Tail. Ma décision sera effective à partir de demain matin. Vous pouvez sortir.

Lévy suivi Laxus, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il lui prit la main et sortit de la guilde. Une fois dehors Lévy le sentit trembler. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour pleurer toute sa tristesse.

Lévy ... Je suis désolé ... Mais j'ai dépassé les bornes, il est normal que le mini-vieux me punisse. Même si je pars, je garderai toujours un oeil sur toi et la guilde. Et je te rendrai souvent visite. D'ailleurs on va aller te choisir un appartement, comme ça j'aurai une chambre à moi pour quand je viendrai. Alors arrêtes de pleurer ...

Lévy passa l'après midi avec Laxus. Elle loua un appartement à 20 minutes de la guilde, et déménagea ses affaires du dortoir de la guilde. Ensuite, elle alla acheter du mobilier pour aménager son appartement. La nuit tombée, elle se rendit à la guilde avec Laxus pour manger un repas chaud. Elle s'assit à une table, loin de ses amis, pour profiter des derniers moments avec Laxus. Malgré ses paroles, elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait pas souvent.

Laxus, demandons aux Raijinshu de manger avec nous, ils seront contents. Et comme ça, tu passeras une dernière soirée en leur compagnie.

Ouais.

Cependant, quand l'équipe arriva, Lévy se sentit seule. Ils l'ignoraient tous superbement, accaparant Laxus pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

Hé les nazes, pourquoi vous laissez la crevette à l'écart ? demanda Gajeel en s'asseyant à coté d'elle

Dégage l'indésirable, et ferme ta grande gueule, dis Fried

C'est quoi cette histoire ? Lévy, ils ont fait quoi ? demanda Laxus d'une voix menaçante

Rien, je t'assure. Arrêtes de les fusiller du regard et profite de cette soirée, entouré de tes amis.

Mais n'oublis pas la crevette ! dis Gajeel

Gajeel ... NE M'APPELLE PAS CREVETTE ! hurla Lévy

La bonne humeur s'empara de la table, et tous passèrent une bonne soirée. Le lendemain, Lévy se réveilla, seule dans son appartement. Un mot était posé sur la table. "Désolé, je n'avais pas la force de te dire au revoir. Je pars découvrir le monde. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai. Sois sage, manges bien, et grandis un peu crevette ! L.". Serrant le mot contre elle, Lévy pleura toute la journée, ratant ainsi la Fantasista.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mage-fée ?

Chapitre 5 - Mage-fée ?

Depuis le départ de Laxus, Lévy s'était peu à peu renfermée sur elle-même. Ses amis n'avaient rien remarqué puisqu'elle se forçait tout le temps à sourire devant eux.

Alors crevette, toujours déprimée ? demanda Gajeel

Je ne suis pas déprimée, et ne m'appelles pas crevette !

Leurs disputes quotidiennes faisaient rire toute la guilde, au grand dam de Lévy et du maitre qui savaient bien d'où venait ce surnom. Malgré tout, la vie continuait, et Lévy se devait d'avancer.

Un soir, en rentrant chez elle, Lévy décida de se reprendre en main. Elle devait s'entrainer et devenir plus forte, afin de protéger la guilde. Quand elle entra dans son appartement, quelqu'un l'attendait.

Laxus !

Yo crevette. Tu rentres tard.

Lévy était heureuse, Laxus était venu la voir. Mais elle était surprise, pensant qu'il ne rentrerait pas si tôt.

Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentré si vite ? Tu ne devais pas explorer le monde ?

Quoi ? T'es pas contente de me voir ?

Bien sur que si, tu m'as manqué. Mais je suis surprise, c'est tout.

En fait un certain mage m'a contacté pour me prévenir que tu n'allais pas très bien crevette.

Hein ?

Lévy appris que Gajeel avait croisé Laxus lors d'une mission et lui avait demandé de venir la voir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça venant de lui, mais elle se promit de la remercier quand elle le verrait. Elle passa toute la nuit à discuter avec Laxus, puis au petit matin il repartit. Même si elle avait mal au coeur, elle n'oublia pas sa décision et partit vers la guilde.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bonjour Lévy !

Vous savez où est Gajeel ?

En mission.

Un peu déçu, elle alla trouver son équipe pour partir en mission, le loyer n'allait pas se payer tout seul ! Ils choisirent une mission simple, à savoir retrouver un chat qui s'était perdu en forêt.

Alors que la Shadow Gear marchait en forêt, Lévy se sentait mal. Elle avait très très mal à la tête. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent enfin le chat, après 5 jours de recherches, ils repartirent vers la ville. Alors qu'ils mangeaient dans une clairière, un groupe de 3 hommes vêtus de rouge entra dans la clairière et les attaqua.

Pourquoi faites vous cela ? demanda Lévy, essayant de gagner du temps

Parce que la plus belle couleur est celle du sang.

Comme d'habitude, Jet s'enfuit à toute vitesse, et Droy le suivit de près. Lévy se retrouva seule face aux 3 hommes. Merde, un jour elle allait finir par y passer si ses coéquipiers continuaient à l'abandonner face au moindre danger. En se défendant de son mieux, elle se promit que Jet et Droy allait l'entendre lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Malheureusement pour elle, ses assaillants étaient très forts, et elle se retrouva vite à court de magie et blessée grièvement. Alors qu'elle était étendue par terre, à bout de force, elle vit avec stupeur des tigres attaquer les 3 hommes. Si elle faisait la morte, peut être qu'ils ne la dévoreraient pas. Les 3 hommes fuirent, et les tigres se tournèrent vers elle.

Tout va bien jeune mage-fée ? demanda un tigre

En l'entendant parler, Lévy se demanda depuis quand les tigres parlaient puis s'évanouit. Elle fit un rêve étrange. Elle était dans une forêt, entourée de mages et de fées, quand des hommes-en-rouge attaquaient et détruisaient tout. Elle vit une femme courir et la suivit sans savoir pourquoi. Dans les bras de la femme, se trouvait un bébé aux cheveux bleus. Des animaux protégeaient la femme, ainsi que les arbres. Quand elle arriva près d'une rivière, elle mit le berceau de l'enfant dedans et le laissa dériver. Lévy flottait au dessus de l'eau, suivant le berceau, tandis que les hommes-en-rouge incendiaient la forêt, ses habitants, et ses animaux. Elle vit des fées dans le berceau, et les entendit lancer un sort : "Fille des fées, afin que tu puisses vivre, nous allons sceller ta mémoire et tes pouvoirs, ne te donnant accès qu'à 20% de ceux-ci. Cependant, nous te guiderons jusqu'à un endroit où tu pourras vivre librement et sans encombre. Un jour, ta mémoire reviendra, nous te le promettons, même si nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand". Puis, le berceau fut pris dans un torrent et se retrouva dans une autre forêt. Avec stupeur, Lévy vit sa Nana, Dame Nature, récupérer l'enfant. Puis, tout s'accéléra, et elle découvrit que l'enfant était elle. Elle se vit grandir. Puis, elle vit les animaux l'emporter en dehors de la forêt, comprenant qu'elle allait être abandonnée. Mais, au lieu de suivre le mouvement, son corps ne bougea pas et elle vit des hommes-en-rouge, les mêmes que ceux qui avaient détruit sa forêt, incendier la forêt et tuer Nana...

Lévy ! Lévy ! LEVY !

Entendant des cris, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était toujours dans la forêt, et encore en vie. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit une meute de loup qui formait un cercle autour d'elle. Puis, elle remarqua que des tigres, des singes immenses, et d'autres animaux menaçaient deux hommes. Ces derniers étaient au bord d'une falaise, tentant de ne pas reculer malgré les attaques des animaux. Soudain, elle les reconnut.

Gajeel ! Laxus ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle

Tous les animaux s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent. Ils laissèrent les hommes et vinrent se coucher à coté d'elle.

C'est à nous de te demander ça crevette, dit Laxus

Je rentrais de mission quand j'ai vu Jet et Droy. Ils m'ont avoué qu'ils t'avaient abandonné dans la forêt parce que des hommes vous attaquez, alors je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'aide, expliqua Gajeel

Moi je dormais tranquillement un peu plus loin quand j'ai vu plein de bestioles courir. Je les ai suivis, et je suis arrivé ici, commenta Laxus

Lévy les regardaient, aucun mot n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lévy ? Parle-moi, je ne peux pas approcher là. S'il te plait ? demanda Laxus

Je ... On faisait une mission, tout allait bien ... Les hommes-en-rouge sont venus ... Les autres ont fui ... J'ai pas réussi à les battre ... Puis ... Tigres ... M'ont sauvé ... M'ont demandé si j'allais bien ... Je me suis évanouie ...

Lévy sanglotait, si bien que son histoire était peu compréhensible. Un lapin vint se mettre sur ses genoux.

Pourquoi pleures-tu mage-fée ? demanda la petite bête

HEIN ?! hurlèrent les deux hommes

Je n'avais pas rêvé ... Vous parlez ...

Bah oui, comme tous les animaux des forêts qui appartenaient aux fées autrefois. D'ailleurs, je pensais que les mages-fées avaient disparu, mais pas toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi ces hommes sont idiots ? Pourquoi t'es pas morte comme les autres ? Pourqu -

Mais tais toi, rugis un tigre, tu vas l'effrayer. Excuse nous, mage-fée, mais cela fait près de 10 ans que les tiens ont été massacrés, alors nous sommes étonnés de te voir. Tu aurais dû nous appeler, nous t'aurions aidé plus tôt. Mage-fée ? Petite ?

Elle semble choquée, commenta un loup, peut être qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est. D'après la dernière prophétie de la fée Mao, une femme-fée sauvera les forêts. C'est peut être elle ?

On fait quoi des hommes ? demanda un sanglier

Elle a l'air de les connaitre, si ils ne bougent pas on les laisse, sinon tuez les, dis le tigre.

Mage-fée, tu nous entends ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? demanda le lapin

Je ... euh ... Mage-fée ?

Lévy était perdue, totalement perdue. Elle écouta le tigre, bien que toujours sous le choc d'entendre des animaux parler, et appris que son rêve était réel. Il s'agissait de son enfance, de sa naissance, de ses origines. Bien que toujours blessée, Lévy insista pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle avec ses amis.

Je ... Il va me falloir du temps pour remettre mes idées en place. Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi. Je vous promets de venir vous voir bientôt. S'il y a un problème, venez me voir, je vous laisse mon adresse.

Une fois les animaux convaincus, elle attrapa Laxus et Gajeel et partit en vitesse. Trop de choses se bousculaient en elle. Une mage-fée ? Les hommes-en-rouge ? Des animaux dotés de parole ? Mais que se passait-il donc ? Soudain, elle s'évanouit.

Le corps de Lévy flottait dans les airs, sous les regards ébahis de Laxus et Gajeel. Alors qu'ils allaient l'attraper, le tigre intervint.

Ne la touchez pas, le sort qu'elle porte en elle se brise. D'après son odeur, il s'agit de l'oeuvre des fées, alors elle ne risque rien. Assoyez-vous, je dois vous conter une prophétie.

Lorsque les deux hommes furent assis, le tigre commença son récit.

Les forêts des fées, qui avaient connu la paix pendant des décennies, furent attaquées et détruites pour la plupart par les hommes-en-rouge. Les fées elles-mêmes furent tuées, mais une d'entre elle eu une vision avant de mourir et fit une prophétie. La voici : "Quand les hommes-en-rouge seront à l'apogée de leur puissance, une femme-fée viendra nous sauver. Malgré son apparence fragile, elle sera invincible. Grâce à elles, les forêts seront soulagées. La femme-fée domptera toutes les forêts, et la nature elle même s'inclinera devant elle. Elle deviendra une fée-dragon resplendissante malgré ce qu'elle vivra."

Les deux hommes étaient inquiets. Quand Lévy cessa de flotter, ils la récupérèrent et partirent chez eux. Ils l'emmenèrent à la guilde, et Laxus entra malgré son bannissement.

Pas un pas de plus Laxus, gronda la voix du maitre

Laissez nous entrer maitre, demanda Gajeel

À la vue de Lévy blessée et évanouit, le maitre autorisa exceptionnellement Laxus à entrer. Gajeel donna Lévy au maitre.

Où sont Jet et Droy ? Demanda Gajeel

Au bar, dit un des mages présents

Pas maintenant, Lévy a besoin de nous Gajeel, dit Laxus en le retenant

Sans un mot, Lévy fut amenée à l'infirmerie. Après un rapide examen, Wendy déclara qu'elle allait bien et se réveillerait sous peu avant de sortir, sentant la tension entre le maitre et Laxus.

Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le maitre

Les deux hommes racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu, et le maitre sortit d'un pas rapide de l'infirmerie. Ils l'entendirent hurler.

Jet, Droy ! Même si vous êtes mes fils, je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! Comment avez vous pu abandonner une nouvelle fois ma fille face au danger ? Je vous avez prévenu la dernière fois ! Votre équipe est dissoute ! Et quand Lévy ira mieux, vous irez lui présenter vos excuses ! Comme punition, vous travaillerez comme hommes de ménage gratuitement au dortoir pendant 2 mois !

Puis, le maitre revint dans l'infirmerie, la mine grave.

J'aurai du le faire depuis longtemps ... déclara-t-il avant de s'assoir

Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire le vieux ? Ils ont déjà laissé Lévy seule face au danger ? Et tu n'as rien fait ? explosa Laxus

Tais toi, je sais que j'ai eu tord. Mais elle prenait à chaque fois leur défense, et elle n'avait jamais été grièvement blessée ...

Ils entendirent Lévy remuer et se turent.

Quand Lévy s'éveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie de la guilde. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs lui revinrent, et ceux de son enfance aussi. Elle s'assit brusquement, regardant Laxus, Gajeel, et le maitre.

Oh mon dieu ! Je me souviens ! Oh mon dieu ! NOOOOOOON !

Elle pleurait et hurlait en même temps. Elle sentit le maitre la serrer contre lui, l'immobilisant pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse. Peu à peu, elle retrouva son calme. Elle repoussa le maitre et sortit. Lévy alla voir Jet et Droy, leur mit une gifle magistrale à chacun, et partit chez elle. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Pourquoi les fées avaient scellé sa mémoire ? Pourquoi les deux familles qu'elle avait eues étaient mortes ? Qui étaient ces hommes-en-rouge ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir.

Hé crevette, c'est pas bien de laisser tes sauveurs en plan comme ça, dit Laxus

Désolée ... J'avais besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs et de me calmer.

Ghehee. Bravo pour les deux imbéciles, je crois qu'ils ne recommenceront pas de sitôt.

Ouais. Mais ils ont dépassé les bornes, je vais dissoudre l'équipe.

Le vieux l'a déjà fait. J'ai faim, t'as quoi au frigo ? demanda Laxus

Je sais pas. Je vais aller voir. Vous voulez manger un truc en particulier ?

Tu nous invite ? demanda Gajeel, visiblement surpris

En fait je t'invite puisque Laxus vit ici. Riz au curry, ça vous va ?

Oui, dépêches toi, j'ai rien mangé de convenable depuis que je suis parti, répondit Laxus

Pendant qu'elle cuisinait, Lévy entendait les deux hommes se disputer dans le salon. Avec un sourire, elle les servit et les vit manger ou plutôt engloutir leur repas.

Merci à vous deux. Je pense que j'aurai perdu la tête si j'avais été seule dans cette forêt.

Pas de quoi crevette !

Ghehee.

Ne m'appelle pas crevette, Lala. Et sinon, j'aurai un truc à vous demander. Vous pourriez m'aider, je crois que mes pouvoirs ont beaucoup augmenté ...

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le terrain d'entrainement de la guilde, tout en se disputant à propos de leurs surnoms respectifs. Une fois arrivés, Lévy essaya ses pouvoirs. Dépitée, elle découvrit que sa magie d'écriture n'avait pas évoluée.

Dis-moi crevette, le tigre dans la forêt a parlé de toi comme d'une fée-dragon. Je sais que ça semble tiré par les cheveux mais ... si tu avais les pouvoirs d'un Dragon Slayer ? demanda Gajeel


	7. Chapter 7 - Rojo et BloodEater

Chapitre 6 - Rojo et BloodEater

Lévy était abasourdie. Elle, un Dragon Slayer ? Impossible, totalement et incontestablement impossible. Elle tenta tout de même les attaques classiques des chasseurs de dragons, comme le hurlement du dragon, mais rien ne se produit. Pourtant, les deux hommes en face d'elle étaient affirmatifs, elle avait plus de pouvoirs magiques.

Trois jours plus tard, le maitre avait convoqué toute la guilde. Laxus était reparti en voyage, et Lévy se retrouvait seule chez elle. Le maitre annonça que le test pour devenir un mage de rang S allait débuter, et il annonça les participants. Lévy avait complètement oublié ce test, et elle se retourna pour rentrer chez elle, persuadée qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Soudain, elle entendit son nom parmi ceux des participants. Sous le choc, elle s'assit et écouta les consignes du test. Mince. Elle devait choisir un partenaire. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait décemment choisir ni Jet ni Droy, même s'ils se battaient pour savoir lequel l'accompagnerait.

Arrêtez ça. Je vous en veux encore. Aucun de vous ne sera mon partenaire.

Mais Lévy, y'a personne d'autre pour t'accompagner puisque Lucy y va avec Cana ... lui dit Droy

Personne ? Ghehee. Laissez tomber les deux imbéciles, c'est moi qui l'accompagne. Maintenant dégagez.

Lévy regardait Gajeel. Avec un sourire elle le remercia, puis ils allèrent se préparer pour le départ. Cependant, quand ils arrivèrent au bateau qui devait les mener au lieu du test, ils furent attaqués par des hommes vêtus de rouge.

Oh, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas une petite fée ? demanda un des hommes-en-rouge

Absolument, à ton avis, de quelle couleur est son sang ? demanda un autre

Rouge, la couleur préférée de notre maitre ! répondit un troisième homme

Ils attaquèrent ensemble, et malgré la puissance de Gajeel, réussirent à les capturer.

Laissez nous ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda avec rage Lévy

Hé bien, on a appris qu'une fée-dragon nous avait échappé. Notre maitre nous a demandé de te ramener à lui, vivante. Alors sois sage et suis nous.

Non. Pas envie.

Regarde les choses sous un autre angle. Si tu viens avec nous gentiment, on laisse cet homme vivant ici. Par contre, on peut le tuer et t'emmener de force avec nous. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Lâchez-le, je vous suis. Pas la peine de me tenir, je sais tenir parole.

Elle s'approcha de Gajeel, lui murmura un léger "désolée", puis elle l'assomma. Elle suivit ensuite les hommes-en-rouge. Alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, un oiseau se posa sur son épaule.

Pourquoi les suis-tu ? Enfuis-toi, ils vont te tuer ! lui chuchota l'oiseau

J'ai accepté de les suivre pour sauver un ami à moi. Suis-nous puis va rapporter ma position à Gajeel, un membre de Fairy Tail, d'accord ?

Oui, fée-dragon. Bonne chance !

L'oiseau s'envola et disparu de sa vue. Elle marcha longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, les hommes-en-rouge mirent un bandeau sur ses yeux et la guidèrent. Après une éternité selon elle, Lévy sentit quelqu'un retirer le bandeau qui lui ôtait la vue. Elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment sombre. L'air sentait le renfermé et la terre, lui indiquant qu'elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment sous-terrain. De nombreux hommes-en-rouge étaient attablés, la regardant avec insistance. Elle se fit tirer vers une porte, puis elle fut enfermée dans la pièce qu'elle renfermait. Soupirant, elle créa de la lumière pour éclairer sa prison. Elle s'assit à terre et attendit que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Elle posa ses mains sur les murs en terre de sa prison, et ressentit des picotements le long de ses bras. Doucement, elle fit couler sa magie dans les murs, et des racines vinrent s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle entendait la voix des arbres dans sa tête. Elle apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une guilde noire. Alors que des bruits de pas s'approchaient d'elle, elle demanda aux racines de repartir. Quand la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit, un homme-en-rouge lui dit de la suivre. Elle s'exécuta et déambula à travers divers couloirs. Elle entra dans une pièce.

Lévy se trouvait face à un homme, surement le maitre de cette guilde.

Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fée ?

Lévy McGarden. Et vous ?

Je suis Rojo, maitre de la guilde noire nommée BloodEater. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas effrayée ?

Ben ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, même si je me doute que ce n'est pas pour une visite guidée. Alors je préfère garder mon calme et attendre le moment où vous déciderez de me tuer.

Te tuer ? Mais j'ai prévu quelque chose de bien plus drôle pour toi. Vois-tu, mon dernier jouet est mort i ans, mais le destin a fait qu'une remplaçante apparaisse. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Votre jouet ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

Ahahah. Je vais te drainer et me repaitre de ton sang. Mais je vais prendre soin de toi et faire en sorte que tu ne meures pas. Je suis très soigneux avec mes jouets. Le dernier a survécu pendant 8 ans.

Avec horreur, Lévy se retrouva enchainé au siège du maitre en sous-vêtements. Rojo lui avait injecté un produit, et elle n'avait plus accès à sa magie. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, et seuls ses yeux reflétaient la terreur qu'elle ressentait. Elle resta longtemps avec Rojo, tellement qu'elle perdit la notion du temps. Chaque jour, elle se faisait laver, torturer, drainer, alimenter, parfois violer, puis attacher au siège de son bourreau. Malgré toute sa volonté, le désespoir s'empara de Lévy.

Ce n'est que 2 mois plus tard que quelqu'un vint pour elle. Lévy ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Dans sa terreur habituelle, elle ne réalisa pas que la guilde de Rojo était attaquée. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle allait être sauvée. Quand elle sentit une présence s'approcher d'elle, Lévy se recroquevilla sur elle même, et attendit qu'on la porte pour lui donner son bain habituel. Elle se réveilla quand la personne qui la portait sortit de la guilde.

Lévy ! Lévy ! Tu nous entends, regardes-nous ! Si tu comprends ce qu'on dit fais un signe !

Lévy avait peur, elle se recroquevilla encore plus et laissa ses larmes couler sans un bruit. Elle savait que si elle émettait un bruit elle serait battue.

Merde ! Laxus, dépêches toi, leur maitre va bientôt revenir. Il faut qu'on se rende à la guilde le plus vite possible, Wendy la soignera.

Malgré la terreur qui serrait son coeur, Lévy s'endormit bercée par les pas de son porteur.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit. Effrayée, elle se cacha dans un coin de la pièce éclairée où elle se trouvait.

Wendy, pourquoi tu veux me parler ici ? Tu pouvais pas le faire devant tout le monde ? demanda une voix d'homme en entrant

Non ... Je ... J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses en la soignant et ... Je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait que tout le monde soit au courant, dis une petite fille

Explique-toi, je perds patience.

Alors sors, ce que je vais dire n'est pas plaisant, et je refuse que tu t'énerves contre moi.

C'est bon, parles.

Lévy a subit beaucoup de choses ... Elle a été visiblement torturée, mais tu devais t'en douter. Ensuite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a été saignée régulièrement. Elle montre de grands signes d'anémie. Et ... Elle a été violée de nombreuses fois.

Elle a été quoi ?

Tu m'as bien entendu. Mais, avant ça ils se sont assuré qu'elle ne pourrait pas enfanter.

PUTAIN ! JE VAIS LES TUER ! COMMENT ONT-ILS OSE ?

Alors que l'homme dans la pièce entrait dans une rage noire, Lévy tremblait de tout son corps.

Désolée ... Désolée ... Maitre, je suis désolée ... Je n'aurai pas du ... S'il vous plait, ne me frappez pas plus fort ... S'il vous plait ...

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à être battue à mort, Lévy entendit quelqu'un pleurer.

Je me doutais que ça arriverait ... Laxus, Gajeel ... Je pense qu'elle est choquée. Son cerveau doit être en mode survie, alors il va falloir l'habituer peu à peu aux choses quotidiennes jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire revienne. Personne ne doit s'énerver à coté d'elle. Pas de violence, pas de cri, pas de pleurs. Il lui faut beaucoup de douceur, d'amour, de bons sentiments. Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, seul le temps aidera.

Lévy entendit quelqu'un sortir, puis une main se posa sur elle.

Désolée ... Désolée ...

Lévy, tout va bien, je ne suis pas fâchée. Lèves toi et remets-toi au lit s'il te plait. Je voudrais que tu dormes. Tu veux bien m'obéir ?

Lévy écouta la jeune fille qui lui parlait, au moins elle ne l'avait pas frappé. Quelques jours plus tard, elle se sentait à l'aise avec la jeune fille, presque en sécurité. Celle ci était douce avec elle, et jamais elle ne l'avait engueulé ou battu. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et la jeune fille se leva.

Vous avez l'autorisation du maitre pour venir ?

Oui.

Il vous a expliqué la situation ?

Oui.

Bien, entrez. Mais, elle ne se souviendra pas de vous.

Lévy vit deux hommes imposants entrer, et elle se cacha sous son drap.

Lévy, sors de là s'il te plait, je veux te les présenter. Ils ne sont pas méchants, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et je vais rester avec toi, alors sors de là.

Rassurée par les propos de la jeune fille, Lévy émergea doucement de sa cachette.

Voici Gajeel et Laxus. Même si tu ne t'en rappelle pas, ce sont tes amis.

Lévy ... Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à venir te chercher, lui dis le dénommé Gajeel

Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur, on te protégera. Plus personne ne te touchera, je te le promets, déclara l'autre, Laxus

Je ... Enchantée ... Merci ... dis doucement Lévy

Les deux hommes s'assirent, et au bout de deux heures, Lévy se sentit bien avec eux. Quand l'un d'entre eux l'appela crevette, elle sentit son coeur se serrer pour une raison inconnue. A la surprise de tous, elle rigola à une blague de Laxus. Finalement, ces hommes étaient gentils.

Les jours passaient, et Lévy n'était jamais seule. Il y avait toujours Wendy, Laxus ou Gajeel avec elle. Une fille, Lucy, était venue, mais Lévy avait eu peur en la voyant pleurer. Depuis, elle ne l'avait pas revu.

Bonjour Lévy, Laxus. Aujourd'hui tu vas pouvoir sortir, mais tu vas devoir être forte.

Oui. Je me sens prête. Et puis, vous serez avec moi, alors tout ira bien non ?

Absolument. Tu vas rencontrer la guilde. C'est ta famille, mais ils sont bruyants et aiment se battre entre eux. Si tu as trop peur, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire, je suis sure qu'ils comprendront et se calmeront. D'accord ?

Oui.

On va attendre dehors pendant que tu t'habilles.

Non ! Pas seule ! S'il te plait !

Mais ... Je dois aller prévenir les autres ...

Je vais rester, dis Laxus

Merci !

Une fois habillée, Lévy se leva et avança vers la porte. Elle attendit que Laxus sorte pour le suivre timidement. Quand elle descendit les escaliers, elle vit plein de monde la dévisager. Soudain, deux hommes coururent vers elle. Terrifiée, elle hurla quand Gajeel frappa les inconnus. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se cacha derrière Laxus.

Tout va bien Lévy, ils ne te toucheront pas. Ghehee.

Merci Gajeel ... J'ai eu très peur ...

Allez, viens, tout le monde attends

O-oui ...

Lévy découvrit beaucoup de monde. La dénommée Lucy fut la seule à pouvoir prendre Lévy dans ses bras, sans qu'elle ne crie de peur. Lévy appris que cette mage et elle étaient très proches. Alors que tout le monde parlait, deux hommes commencèrent à se battre. Apeurée, Lévy s'accrocha à Lucy.

ARRETEZ ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE VOUS EFFRAYEZ LEVY ? hurla Lucy

D'un coup, Lévy bondit vers Laxus et Gajeel, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de la mage terrifiante.

Lévy ?

Je suis désolée ... Pardon ... Je ne voulais pas vous énervez ... Comme j'ai très peur, je préfère rester avec Laxus et Gajeel. Désolée.

C'est pas grave, quand tu seras partie je tuerai Natsu et Grey à l'aide d'Erza pour m'avoir forcé à t'effrayée

D'accord ...

Malgré les émotions qu'elle ressentait, Lévy se força à rester avec les membres de cette guilde. Au bout de 5 heures, elle finit par s'endormir contre ses protecteurs. Elle se réveilla dans son lit, mais elle était seule. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se rendit dans la salle commune de la guilde. Il n'y avait qu'un vieil homme qui regardait des photos. Elle s'approchant doucement de lui pour avoir de la compagnie.

Excusez-moi monsieur ?

Lévy ! Je suis le maitre de cette guilde, appelles moi mini-vieux.

O-oui. Je peux rester avec vous ? Je me sens seule dans mon lit.

Bien sur. Viens, j'étais en train de regarder des photos de toi. Je t'ai connu quand tu avais 6 ans, et tu es rentré dans la guilde à 7 ans. Regarde comme tu étais mignonne.

C'est moi ?

Oui. Comme tu étais seule, mon petit fils Laxus a rejoins la guilde. Vous étiez inséparables. Puis, plusieurs enfants nous ont rejoins, tu les as rencontré cette après-midi.

Oui, ils sont très énergiques ...

Ahah, oui ! Regarde, là tu es avec ton ancienne équipe, la Shadow Gear. Vous avez formé une équipe pendant longtemps, mais ce sont des trouillards. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un danger ils s'enfuyaient et tu devais tout régler toute seule. Au final, j'ai dissous votre équipe.

Jet et Droy ...

En effet. La c'est une photo de toi en train de lire un livre à tout le monde. Tous les dimanches soirs, tu racontais une histoire à la guilde, et tout le monde attendait la suite avec impatience. Là, tu es avec Lucy. C'est ta meilleure amie, et tu t'entends bien avec ses esprits stellaires.

Ariès, Lyra et Plue.

Absolument. Regarde, là tu t'engueules avec Laxus et Gajeel. C'était juste avant que je bannisse Laxus, vous vous disputiez parce qu'ils t'appelaient "crevette". Tu criais pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Fantasista ...

Oui, le défilé a eu lieu le lendemain mais tu n'es pas venue parce que tu étais triste pour Laxus. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai réintégré dans la guilde.

Je m'en souviens un peu je crois.

Vraiment ? Tu veux voir d'autres photos ?

Oui, je me souviendrai peut être de quelque chose.

Lévy passa toute la nuit à regarder des photos avec le mini-vieux, et finit par retrouver sa mémoire. Elle et le maitre fêtèrent son rétablissement et s'endormirent au bar.

Oï, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Le vieux, t'es où ? hurla Laxus

Laxus ? grommela Lévy

Lévy ! Pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je n'aurais pas du crier comme ça ...

Tu veux dire hurler ouais ? Sympa le réveil !

Lévy ? Tu vas bien ?

Quoi, pas un seul "crevette" ? Tu te ramollis Lala !

Laxus la pris dans ses bras, et Lévy comprit à quel point il s'était inquiété pour elle. La maitre appela Gajeel et Wendy dès qu'il se réveilla, et Lévy leur fit le même numéro quand ils arrivèrent. Avec joie, Wendy annonça que Lévy était de retour. Le maitre demanda cependant à lui parler seul à seul.

Lévy, désolé d'en parler maintenant mais, tu te souviens des deux mois que tu as passé à BloodEater ?

Oui. Rojo, le maitre de la guilde, a décidé de faire de moi son nouveau jouet. Il m'a drogué, battue, torturée, saignée et ... et ... violée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi, mais j'ai prié de nombreuses fois pour que la mort vienne me prendre. Je crois que la drogue qu'il m'a donné m'a ôté tout mon libre arbitre, et peut être que ça expliquerait mon comportement. Sinon, c'est le choc. Mais, si c'était ça j'aurai encore du mal à en parler. Wendy m'a dis que j'avais surement raison, même si elle n'a pas trouvé de poison dans mon organisme. Elle a fait mention de composition organique étrange, ce qui est peut-être du à mon éveil en tant que mage-fée ou fée-dragon, je ne sais pas trop ...

Je vois. On n'a pas pu venir plus tôt parce qu'on a tous été attrapé par le conseil. On a finalement réussit à s'en tirer, et quand on est rentré un oiseau nous a dis que Gajeel et Laxus allaient rentrer avec toi. Je crois que cet oiseau a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver Gajeel, car selon lui "cet homme est un véritable courant d'air".

Hum. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui est arrivé appartient au passé, même si je pense que Rojo va tout faire pour me récupérer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il savait que j'étais une fée-dragon et il a bu mon sang quasiment tout les jours. Il faudrait se méfier de lui.

Oui. Je ... Même si je sais que c'est inutile, je tiens à te présenté mes excuses. J'aurai du te sauver plus tôt.

Mini-vieux, ça suffit. Bon, je vais rattraper le temps perdu et faire le ménage chez moi ! A plus !

Lévy sortit rapidement du bureau du vieux et proposa à Gajeel et Laxus de l'accompagner en ville.

Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir retrouvé mes souvenirs ! Vous imaginez si j'étais resté pour toujours une fille effrayée par tout et n'importe quoi ?

Lévy ... Je ... On est désolé, dis doucement Laxus

Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas faire comme le mini-vieux hein ! Ce qui est arrivé est du passé ! Et pourquoi être désolés ? Ce n'est pas de votre faute si ce taré de Rojo a voulu faire de moi son nouveau jouet hein ! Aller, haut les coeurs, aujourd'hui on va faire les magasins !

Hein ?

J'ai besoin de nouveau vêtements, j'ai trop maigri. Alors on ne râle pas et on m'aide à porter mes sacs ! Je vous ferez un bon repas en récompense

Pas le choix, dis Laxus

Ouais, une crevette peut pas porter trop de sacs, enchérit Gajeel

Ne m'appelez pas crevette !


	8. Chapter 8 - La fée-dragon de la Nature

Chapitre 7 - La fée-dragon de la Nature

Lévy allait mieux, même si elle ne restait jamais seule. Cependant, chaque nuit elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars. Un soir, alors que Laxus était en mission, elle se retrouva seule chez elle. Elle réussit à garder son calme et partit se coucher. Mais, au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla en hurlant, terrorisée par le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.

Lévy ! Calme-toi ! Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre ! cria Gajeel en entrant chez elle

Gajeel ... C'était horrible !

Une fois calmée, elle apprit que Gajeel vivait dans l'immeuble en face de chez elle.

Tu ne vis plus au dortoir de la guilde ? demanda-t-elle

Non, j'en avais marre de devoir me plier au couvre-feu. Le maitre m'a trouvé un appartement pas cher, alors je suis partit.

Je vois. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé...

Ne t'inquiètes pas crevette, et je pense que tout le voisinage a été réveillé par tes hurlements. Ghehee. Même si tu sembles aller bien, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ne restes pas seule la nuit.

Oui ... Je rêve toutes les nuits de Rojo ... Mais bon, Laxus a été obligé de partir en mission, alors je me suis dis que ça irait pour une nuit.

Lévy parla avec Gajeel une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir sur le canapé à coté de lui. Deux jours plus tard, Laxus proposa à Gajeel de venir vivre avec eux, et celui ci emménagea dans la chambre qui servait de bibliothèque.

Bon, maintenant si on allait tester tes pouvoirs crevette ? Tu nous as bien dit que tu avais pu parler avec les arbres non ?

Oui. Je pense que j'ai une affinité avec la Nature.

Les trois amis allèrent dans la forêt de Magnolia, et Lévy commença à s'entrainer. Après quelques semaines, elle pouvait contrôler tous les arbres.

Ghehee. Tu as bien progressé. On va se battre, et tu vas essayer de te défendre avec les arbres ok ?

Oui.

Alors que Gajeel l'attaquait, Lévy propulsa son pouvoir dans le sol, et tous les arbres la défendirent. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se concentrer, elle entendit un cri de surprise. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit Gajeel complètement encerclé par les arbres et des animaux. Laxus la regardait les yeux écarquillés.

J'ai réussi ! Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

Regarde tes bras crevette, dis Laxus

Lévy resta choquée. Des symboles complexes recouvraient ses bras, son torse, son dos et ses jambes. Emerveillée, elle détailla les symboles.

Regardez ! On dirait des tatouages représentants la Nature !

Oui, ça ressemble à des branches, dis Gajeel en détaillant ses bras

Comment c'est possible ? Je sens une puissante magie émanée de toi. C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Laxus

Alors là, me demandes pas, j'en sais rien.

Essaie une attaque de Dagon Slayer, je pense que ça va marcher, conseilla Gajeel

Lévy s'exécuta et lança un hurlement du dragon. Elle fut totalement surprise quand un énorme tourbillon sortit de sa bouche.

Merde alors ! Tu avais raison Gajeel ... J'ai les pouvoirs des Dragon Slayer ...

Excusez moi jeune fée-dragon, puis-je vous demander de cesser votre entrainement ? demanda un écureuil

Oui, pardonnez-moi. Mais ... Cette forêt appartient aux fées ? Pourquoi parlez-vous ?

Mais enfin ! Je parle parce que vous avez dompté la forêt. Maintenant chaque animal vivant ici le peut aussi.

Dompté la forêt ?

Oui, vous êtes la fée-dragon, alors cette forêt vous appartient désormais. Mais, nous ne parlerons qu'en votre présence car vous n'êtes pas une véritable fée. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs !

Oui, vous avez raison. Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai ce pouvoir ?

Mais, ne vous as-t-on rien appris ? Franchement, quelle honte ! Vous êtes une fée-dragon. Cela signifie que vous avez en vous le pouvoir des fées et le pouvoir des dragons. C'est pourquoi vous pouvez parler aux arbres et utiliser la magie des Dragon Slayer. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Non. Merci pour ces renseignements. Je dois partir, j'ai des choses à faire. Au revoir.

Lévy sortit de la forêt accompagnée de Gajeel et Laxus.

Ben ça alors, dis Laxus

Tu vas devenir sacrément puissante crevette, commenta Gajeel

On devrait aller voir le maitre, je pense qu'il pourra me renseigner sur la réelle signification du terme fée-dragon

Quand le maitre vit les tatouages de Lévy, il prit un livre très ancien et commença à le feuilleter.

Je ne sais pas ce que signifie le terme de fée-dragon, mais je suis sur que j'ai déjà vu ces tatouages quelque part. Hum ... Voilà ! Alors, que dit ce livre ? Regardez.

" Seuls les maitres de la Nature portent ces marques. Ce n'est qu'après un entrainement intensif et la bénédiction de Dame Nature qu'un mage-fée atteint ce stade de puissance. Les motifs représentent la Nature, et plus la personne qui les porte est puissante, plus les tatouages s'étendent sur sa peau. La dernière personne connue portant ces symboles avait ses bras et ses jambes tatoués. Cependant attention, un maitre de la nature est vulnérable aux flammes. "

Je pense qu'il y a un autre passage qui mentionne tes tatouages, attends un instant Lévy, demanda le maitre.

" Les maitres de la Nature sont très sensibles au feu. Cependant, si un maitre de la nature rencontre un dragon, ses pouvoirs évoluent et il devient une fée-dragon. C'est un phénomène extrêmement rare qui n'a eu lieu que deux fois. La dernière fée-dragon connue avait étudié l'art de la magie des dragons auprès du dragon de la Lumière. Seules les femmes peuvent acquérir ce pouvoir rare. Si une fée-dragon trouve le véritable amour, elle deviendra maitresse de la nature, des dragons et des éléments selon une légende. Cependant, personne n'a réussit à devenir une véritable fée-dragon puisque les maitres de la nature sont sans cesse traqués. Prenez garde aux buveurs de sang si vous être un maitre de la nature, ils vous tueront à coup sur."

Maitresse de la nature, des dragons et des éléments ? demanda Gajeel complètement choqué

Les buveurs de sang ... BloodEater ... Ouais, ça colle, dis Laxus

Je ... Comment c'est possible maitre ? Il est dit que plus les tatouages sont importants, plus la personne est puissante. Or, je crois que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de tatouages.

Tu veux bien me les montrer ?

Oui, mais je vais devoir me déshabiller. Un instant.

Trop choquée pour être gênée, Lavy se déshabilla et se retrouva en sous vêtements.

Mon Dieu ! Tu es recouverte de tatouages ! s'exclama le maitre

Olala ... Vous croyez que ça va rester ? C'est joli hein, mais un peu tape à l'oeil, dis Lévy

C'est ça qui t'inquiètes crevette ? Moi je me demanderai si mon visage allait être lui aussi recouvert, dis sournoisement Laxus

Oh non ... Pas mon visage, pitié !

Ce qui m'inquiètes vraiment, c'est le genre de sous-vêtements que tu portes crevette. Franchement, c'est pas sexy. Ghehee.

Toute rouge, Lévy se rhabilla et commença à frapper Gajeel. Quel goujat !

Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais faire le tour des forêts avoisinantes, peut être que les animaux pourront te renseigner. Et, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour la guilde BloodEater. Je vais contacter le conseil magique. Laxus, Gajeel, restez avec Lévy, ne la lâchez pas d'une semelle. Il ne faut pas que Rojo la récupère. Oh, et Lévy, s'il te plait, ne dit rien aux autres, si quelqu'un en parle dehors Rojo pourrait avoir des renseignements sur toi. Si on te pose une question sur ces symboles, explique que c'est un simple tatouage. Compris ?

Oui !

Sur ces mots, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Lévy n'en revenait pas, elle était une fée-dragon. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Grandine si elle la revoyait. Elle avait tenu sa promesse faite au dragon et était devenu amie avec Wendy, mais elle se demandait si c'était un hasard que le dragon lui soit venu en aide. Elle fit part de ses réflexions à ses amis qui lui dirent qu'elle réfléchissait trop. Le lendemain, elle partit visiter les forêts voisines, et réussit à toutes les dompter. Elle était un véritable maitre de la nature.


	9. Chapter 9 - Le véritable amour

Chapitre 8 - Le véritable amour

Cela faisait quatre mois que Lévy contrôlait parfaitement ses nouveaux pouvoirs, quand le maitre annonça que le test pour devenir mage de rang S allait débuter. Le dernier test n'avait pas pu avoir lieu, et les nominés avaient un peu changé. Les participants cette fois étaient Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Elfman, Fried, et Lévy. Chacun devait choisir un partenaire, et ce serait la paire qui obtiendrait le rang S. C'est pourquoi le maitre devait donner son autorisation pour que les paires soient validées. Lévy demanda à Gajeel de devenir son compagnon pour le test.

Gajeel, tu veux m'accompagner ? On pourrait devenir des mages S ensemble.

D'accord, mais pourquoi pas Laxus ?

Tu ne le sais pas ? Il est déjà un mage de rang S, et ce depuis ses 13 ans. Il sera un des arbitres du test.

HEIN ? Il m'a rien dit le traitre !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Lévy et Gajeel, ayant obtenu la permission du maitre, partirent chercher leurs affaires. Cette fois ci, personne ne les attaqua et ils purent prendre la mer avec leurs amis.

Mes enfants. L'île que vous voyez au loin est l'île Tenro. C'est un lieu saint pour notre guilde. Le test va commencer, vous devez rejoindre le point de fumée rouge sur l'île. Une fois arrivés, Erza vous expliquera les détails de la prochaine épreuve. Vous êtes prêts ? C'EST PARTI !

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, ils remarquèrent que Fried avait mis des runes de restriction sur le bateau. Lévy connaissait déjà le code, et elle put réécrire rapidement les runes afin qu'elle et Gajeel puisse sortir. Ils plongèrent dans l'eau et commencèrent à nager. Epuisée, Lévy demanda aux poissons si l'un d'entre eux pouvait les amener rapidement à l'île. Un dauphin les aida, et ils arrivèrent second au point de rendez-vous.

Lévy, Gajeel. Félicitations, vous êtes seconds. Derrière vous se trouvent 6 routes différentes. Vous devez en choisir une. Trois d'entre elles vous mèneront à un mage de rang S que vous devrez affronter. Deux des portes se croisent, et seule l'équipe gagnante pourra continuer son chemin. Enfin, une seule porte mène directement à la prochaine étape où vous attend le maitre. Comme Fried a déjà choisi la 2ème porte, vous pouvez choisir entre les 5 restantes.

Lévy et Gajeel choisirent la dernière porte et commencèrent à marcher.

Je me demande sur qui on va tomber ... Pitié, pas Mirajane ou Gildarts.

Pourquoi ? Ils sont si forts que ça ? demanda Gajeel

Oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Le maitre a du leur demandé de se retenir, mais ces deux monstres ne savent pas ce que ça signifie.

Quand ils aperçurent la sortie, Lévy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, ils avaient eu de la chance en empruntant la seule route calme. Après trois heures d'attente, le maitre déclara que le test pouvait continuer. Il ne restait que Lévy et Gajeel, Natsu et Happy, Lucy et Cana, et Grey et Juvia. Par on ne sait quel miracle, Natsu avait réussit à passer Gildarts, Lucy et Cana avait vaincu Elfman, et Grey et Juvia avait pu se débarrasser de Laxus.

Félicitations pour avoir réussit à arriver jusqu'ici. Si vous êtes trop blessés, je vous conseille d'abandonner maintenant.

Maitre, dis Grey, on ne peut pas continuer, Juvia est trop blessée. On abandonne, on essaiera l'année prochaine.

Je comprends. Personne d'autre ? Bien. Ecoutez attentivement. Sur cette île se trouve la tombe du premier maitre, Mavis Vermillion. Vous avez deux heures pour la trouver et déchiffrer l'énigme gravée sur sa tombe. Je vous attendrez là-bas. Bonne chance mes enfants.

Lévy et Gajeel attendirent que tout le monde parte pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Gajeel, je pense savoir où se trouve la tombe. Je ne vais pas te le dire au cas où quelqu'un nous écoute, alors suis moi s'il te plait.

Je te suis crevette.

Lévy ne s'était pas trompée. Après une heure de marche, elle et Gajeel arrivèrent devant la tombe. Lucy et Cana apparurent, elles les avaient suivis. Ne se préoccupant pas d'elles, Lévy regarda les symboles gravés sur la tombe. Elle les traduit rapidement dans sa tête et commença à réfléchir.

Gajeel, viens à coté de moi. Je vais tracer des runes de silence, comme ça on pourra tous les deux parler sans que quiconque nous écoute.

Une fois les runes tracées, elle réfléchit avec Gajeel.

Ici repose mon corps, mais pas mon coeur. Sur cette île bénie par les fées, rien ne meurt, tout survit. Le coeur est la clef de la réussite. Que suis-je devenue après ma mort ?

Je ne comprends rien à cette énigme crevette

Attends. Le corps du premier maitre est enterré ici, mais pas son esprit. Rien ne meurt, donc elle est immortelle ? Non ce doit être autre chose.

Le coeur est la clef de la réussite, de quel coeur elle parle ? Demanda Gajeel

Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Mavis a fondé la guilde sur cette île.

Je sais de quoi elle parle ! Souvent le maitre dit que la guilde n'a qu'un seul coeur, et qu'il regroupe tous les membres.

Je vois ... Donc, le coeur de Mavis est aussi dans la guilde. Néanmoins, je ne comprends toujours pas.

Elle est le coeur de la guilde non ? Demanda Gajeel

Je ne pense pas non. Deux minutes je réfléchis ... Utilise ton odorat et dis moi combien d'odeurs différentes tu sens ici quand j'aurai enlevé les runes.

Lévy enleva les runes et vit Gajeel faire une grimace. Ouais, il avait compris. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Lucy et Cana souriaient, quand le maitre annonça la fin du temps imparti.

Natsu est éliminé, il n'a pas pu trouver la tombe. Lucy, qu'est devenu Mavis selon toi ?

On a beaucoup réfléchit, et je pense que Mavis est devenu le coeur de notre guilde.

Je vois. Lévy qu'en penses-tu ?

Avec Gajeel on a d'abord pensé que Mavis était effectivement devenue le coeur de la guilde, mais ce n'est pas vrai. On pense que Mavis est devenu une sorte de fantôme et qu'elle surveille cet endroit. C'est pourquoi il y a une odeur d'une personne en plus ici. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle cette ile est un lieu saint pour la guilde. Si cette île n'était que le lieu où Mavis a fondé la guilde, ce serait un lieu touristique. Or, c'est un lieu saint, donc il s'y passe quelque chose de spécial. Si elle le veut, Mavis peut interagir avec les membres de la guilde qui viennent ici. Ai-je raison maitre ?

Elle est très intelligente, dit une jeune fille

Mavis, je vous présente Lévy et Gajeel, les nouveaux mages S de la guilde.

Enchantée, je suis le premier maitre !

Les mages étaient un peu choqués, mais ils reprirent vite contenance. Malgré leur défaite, Lucy et Cana félicitèrent sincèrement Lévy et Gajeel. Ils rentrèrent tous au campement pour annoncer la victoire de Lévy et Gajeel. Alors qu'ils dinaient dans la bonne humeur, ils entendirent un rugissement terrifiant.

Vite, vous devez partir ! Je crois qu'Acnologia attaque cette île, cria Mavis

Alors que tous courraient vers le bateau, un dragon atterrit devant eux et les attaqua. Malgré toute leur détermination et leur force, le dragon commençait à les vaincre. Ils étaient tous désespérés, attendant la mort. Le dragon était bien trop puissant pour eux, ils ne pourraient pas le vaincre.

Gajeel ! Tu vas bien ? Tu saignes beaucoup, s'inquiéta Lévy

Ouais... Je suis désolé crevette. Je pensais pas que notre route finirait ici. J'aurai aimé pouvoir rester avec toi.

Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait ! On va s'en sortir !

Non ... Je veux te dire que je t'aime crevette, avoua Gajeel avant de s'évanouir

NOOON ! hurla Lévy

Sentant une force inconnue s'emparer d'elle, Lévy fit face au dragon et commença à réciter un sort.

Moi, fée-dragon, je suis le maitre de la nature, des dragons et des éléments. Que les esprits m'entendent et répondent à mes supplications. Libérez nous de ce mal, protégez cette île. Que mon ennemi s'incline devant mon pouvoir, qu'il soit puni pour ses actes. Eléments, joignez vous à la nature et aidez moi.

Lévy se mit à rayonner et le dragon s'effondra. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout était fini pour eux en voyant le dragon se relever, l'île entière se mit à trembler. Le dragon disparu, et Lévy s'effondra.

Quand elle s'éveilla, Lévy reconnut l'infirmerie de la guilde. Elle s'assit douloureusement et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle commune de la guilde.

Lévy, tu es réveillée, dieu merci, s'exclama Laxus en la voyant

Oui. Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je sais qu'un dragon nous a attaqués. Gajeel était gravement blessé, et il s'est évanouit. Ensuite, plus rien. Le trou noir.

Ah. Tu as réussi à vaincre le dragon. Je crois que tu es devenue une fée-dragon véritable. J'ai entendu ce que t'as dit Gajeel. Tu t'es mise à briller, et le dragon a disparu. Tu t'es évanouie juste après, et on s'est dépêché de rentrer à la guilde pour soigner les blessés.

Je vois ... Et les autres, où sont-ils ?

Ils font visiter la ville au premier. Mavis nous a suivis pour une certaine raison, elle semble d'ailleurs étonnée. Elle a expliqué qu'elle a pu venir car tu es une fée-dragon. Du coup, tout le monde est au courant.

Ah.

Après s'être enquérir de l'état de tout le monde, Lévy parti se recoucher. Elle avait hâte de voir Gajeel. Mais, pour une mystérieuse raison, tous les membres de la guilde disparurent, la laissant seule avec Laxus. Pendant un mois entier, ils parcoururent tout le pays pour trouver leurs amis. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant à la guilde qu'ils admirent l'évidence. Tout le monde s'était volatilisé.

 _Six mois plus tard ..._

Cela faisait sept longs mois que la guilde était vide. Lévy et Laxus avaient repris les missions afin de payer le loyer de la guilde. Ils étaient convaincus que leurs amis rentreraient, même s'ils ne savaient pas quand.

Un matin, un trou dans le ciel apparu, et des hommes tombèrent de ce trou. Lévy et Laxus allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait et découvrirent avec surprise tous les membres de la guilde en train de dormir par terre.

Ils sont là ! Laxus, ils sont revenus ! Merci mon dieu, merci !

Lévy appris que la guilde avait été aspiré vers un autre monde, Edolas. Ils avaient du renverser le gouvernement pour pouvoir revenir. Gajeel avait ramené avec lui un exceed, un chat de la même race qu'Happy. Enfin, c'était plutôt une panthère nommée Lily.

Gajeel, j'aimerai te parler s'il te plait, demanda Lévy d'une faible voix

Bien sur, je te suis.

Voilà, dit-elle une fois en dehors de la guilde, tu te souviens de notre combat contre Acnologia ?

Oui, on a failli tous mourir, impossible d'oublier.

Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as dit ?

Je ... oui, répondit Gajeel en rougissant énormément.

Tu étais sincère ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

...

Je vois, tu ne le pensais pas. C'est pas grave... Je dois y aller !

Alors qu'elle commençait à courir, Lévy sentit Gajeel la retenir. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer ses larmes. Elle sentit qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, dos à elle.

Je t'aime crevette. Je ne le répèterai pas. Et ne te retourne pas où je m'en vais.

Gajeel ... Tu m'as manqué ... Je t'aime.

Après un long moment, ils retournèrent dans la guilde, main dans la main. Personne ne le remarqua sauf Laxus et Lily.

Alors c'est ta petite amie ? demanda Lily

...

Et ben, il était temps non ? J'ai bien cru que je devrai te taper pour que tu agisses espèce de boite de conserve, dis Laxus en riant.

Mouais. Au fait, félicitations crevette, tu es une véritable fée-dragon d'après ce que m'ont dit les autres à Edolas.

Oui, merci à toi.


	10. Chapter 10 - La S Quest

Chapitre 9 - La S-quest

Lévy était totalement heureuse. Depuis 6 mois elle filait le parfait amour avec Gajeel. Même si elle avait été triste quand Laxus avait déménagé, elle aimait la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie. Elle vivait avec Gajeel et Lily. Les deux amoureux formaient un paire tant dans leur vie quotidienne que lors de leurs missions. D'ailleurs, le Sorcerer, magasine des mages très réputé, avait fait toute une série d'articles sur eux, les qualifiant de meilleur duo de Fairy Tail et de couple le plus inattendu.

Un jour comme les autres, à la guilde, le maitre convoqua Lévy.

J'ai reçu une S-quest spécialement pour toi. Il s'agit d'aller régler un problème entre un village et une forêt. Apparemment, les animaux attaquent quiconque entre dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'un des Dix Mages Saints a spécialement insisté pour que tu te charges de cette mission.

Pas de souci maitre, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller.

Je suis inquiet Lévy, c'est Ivan, mon fils, qui a fait cette requête. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il déteste notre guilde ... Si tu préfère, je peux refuser la requête.

Non maitre ! C'est une mission assez simple pour moi, je n'aurai qu'à parler avec les animaux pour comprendre et régler le conflit. Ne vous en faites pas.

Très bien, mais je suis tout de même inquiet ...

Bon. La requête ne spécifie pas que les animaux sont interdits. Je peux emmener Lily qui se fera passer pour un chat normal. Comme ça, au moindre problème, il pourra m'aider. Cela vous rassure-t-il ?

Oui, fais comme ça.

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Gajeel, Lévy partit accompagnée de Lily. Sur le trajet, celui ci lui fit part de la mauvaise sensation qu'il avait. Cependant, Lévy le rassura, et le lendemain ils arrivèrent à destination.

Bonjour, je suis Lévy McGarden. Je viens pour la mission. Où se trouve la forêt s'il vous plait ?

Continuez tout droit sur ce chemin, vous y arriverez sans soucis.

Merci beaucoup.

Lévy et Lily entrèrent dans la forêt sans aucun souci. Après avoir marché pendant une demi-heure, Lévy connecta son esprit à celui des arbres. Elle apprit qu'un homme était venu et avait ordonné aux animaux de tuer quiconque entrerait dans la forêt. Les animaux n'avaient pas pu lui désobéir, comme s'ils étaient sous le coup d'un sort. Inquiète, elle expliqua à Lily la situation. Une meute de loup les encercla alors qu'ils mangeaient.

Excusez moi, je voudrais parler avec l'alpha de la meute s'il vous plait, demanda calmement Lévy

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse des grognements. Mais, elle ne se découragea pas et lança discrètement sa magie vers les loups. Une fois qu'elle les toucha, elle sentit un sort et le brisa.

Je suis Woolfar, alpha de cette meute. Je vous remercie infiniment fée-dragon. Grâce à vous, nous avons retrouvé notre libre arbitre.

Il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis là pour ça. Pourriez-vous me parler un peu de l'homme qui vous a jeté un sort et de ses motivations ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. Je sais juste que c'est un homme vêtu de rouge.

Rouge ? Vous êtes sur ?

Lévy avait totalement oublié Rojo et la guilde BloodEater. Non mais quelle idiote ! Serrant les dents, elle demanda aux loups de la conduire à tous les animaux de la forêt pour qu'elle ôte le sort dont ils étaient victimes. Une fois son travail achevé, un oiseau vint la voir.

Vous êtes saine et sauve fée-dragon ! Je suis si heureux ! J'ai eu très peur pour vous !

Oh c'est toi. Je te remercie pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté la dernière fois. Sans toi, je serai toujours prisonnière.

Je comprends mais je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été rapide.

Pas de soucis.

Quoiqu'il en soit fée-dragon, vous ne devez pas rester ici. Les hommes-en-rouge vivent non loin de là, et s'ils vous attrapent vous redeviendrez leur prisonnière.

Je comprends, mais je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça. Guide tous les animaux vers la forêt de Magnolia. Si quelqu'un tente de vous arrêtez, montre lui ce bout de papier. J'ai écrit un mot pour que les habitants des villages que vous allez traverser vous laissent tranquille.

Bien, merci pour tout fée-dragon.

Lily, je voudrai que tu vole le plus vite possible à la guilde et que tu préviennes Gajeel et le maitre de ce qu'il se passe ici. Je vais rester ici pour vous attendre, et protéger la forêt. Dépêches toi s'il te plait.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Lévy alla se nicher dans le creux d'un arbre et entra en communion avec toute la forêt. Elle était consciente du moindre insecte qui se déplaçait dans la forêt. Elle resta ainsi toute une journée. Alors qu'elle allait bouger pour trouver de quoi manger, elle sentit des hommes entrer dans la forêt. Se concentrant, elle comprit que les hommes-en-rouge arrivaient. Elle insuffla sa magie aux arbres, et ceux ci se déplacèrent discrètement pour mener les hommes-en-rouge à l'extérieur de la forêt. A chaque fois, elle les sentait s'énerver et entrer de nouveau dans la forêt. Elle leur joua le même tour 5 fois avant qu'ils ne perdent patience. Au lieu de suivre le chemin, ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres. Malgré tout, Lévy fit en sorte que les branches gênent leur progression. Elle assomma près de 4 mages avec des branches bien placées, fit tomber la quasi totalité des intrus grâce aux racines, et griffa tous les mages à l'aide des ronces. Cependant, ils continuaient leur progression. A court d'autre idée, Lévy demanda aux arbres de s'écarter pour former une prairie dans laquelle elle affronterait ses ennemis. Elle s'assit par terre en les attendant en caressant l'herbe. Finalement, après 3 heures de progression laborieuse, les hommes-en-rouge lui firent face.

Le maitre nous avait bien prévenus que tu serais dans cette forêt, fée-dragon.

Il savait ? Donc Ivan est de mèche avec lui.

Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Nous allons te ramener de force à notre guilde, et tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher.

Vous croyez ? Pourtant, vous avez eu du mal à venir à moi. C'est marrant comme les gens me sous-estiment en se fiant à mon apparence.

Tu n'as pas changé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des tatouages que tu es devenue forte.

Détrompes toi. Viens, je t'attends.

La bataille commença. Lévy ne bougea pas alors que les hommes-en-rouge se jetaient sur elle. D'un coup, des racines transpercèrent ceux qui étaient trop proche d'elle. Canalisant sa magie, elle commença à se battre de toute son âme usant de tous ses pouvoirs : écriture, fée, dragon. Alors que le dernier de ses assaillants tombait à terre, elle vit quelqu'un entrer dans la prairie. Avec horreur, elle reconnut l'homme en face d'elle, Rojo.

Comme on se retrouve. Je me doutais bien que ces incapables seraient impuissants face à toi. J'ai bien fait de venir finir le travail par moi-même. Tu trembles ? Te remémores-tu les jours passés en ma compagnie ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te battre un peu plus, comme ça même si quelqu'un vient te chercher tu ne le suivras pas.

Terrifiée, Lévy vit Rojo s'avancer vers elle sans pouvoir bouger. La peur la clouait littéralement sur place. Les arbres, sensibles à sa détresse, essayèrent de stopper l'homme, mais ils ne purent même pas l'effleurer. Alors que Rojo allait la frapper, quelqu'un la tira en arrière.

Putain Lévy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Défends-toi ! Tant que je suis là il ne te touchera pas, dit la voix de Gajeel

Gajeel poussa Lévy et commença à se battre contre Rojo, mais la différence de niveau était assourdissante. Alors qu'il se faisait dominé, Gajeel fut rejoins par Laxus.

Besoin d'aide boite de conserve ?

Ca me tue de l'avouer mais ouais. Je te présente Rojo, l'enfoiré qui a blessé Lévy.

Un homme mort donc ?

Ouais.

Sans un mot de plus, Lévy vit Laxus et Gajeel prendre le dessus. Alors qu'elle pensait que tout aller enfin finir, Ivan vint les rejoindre.

Je vois que tu n'arrives même pas à récupérer une satanée petite fée Rojo. Tiens, je suis très heureux de te voir mon cher fils, dit Ivan

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégage chez toi, personne n'a besoin de toi ici, répondit Laxus

Personne ? Mais si, Rojo a visiblement besoin de moi.

Ivan entra dans la danse, et Laxus et Gajeel finirent vite au tapis.

LEVY ! Fuis ! Vas-t-en au plus vite ! cria Gajeel

Elle se réveilla enfin, et vit celui qu'elle aimait et celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère au sol, blessés, à la merci de Rojo et Ivan. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle interpella les deux mages.

Ohé les nazes ! Je suis là, ne m'oubliez pas ! Ivan, t'es qu'une merde, ton père et ton fils te méprisent ! Rojo, t'es qu'un lâche, obligé de droguer et de torturer une femme pour tirer ton coup ! Venez me prendre si vous l'osez !

La fureur des deux mages se tourna vers elle, mais Lévy s'interdis de frissonner. Fermant les yeux, elle demanda l'aide de la nature, des animaux et des éléments. Problème : les animaux n'étaient plus dans la forêt. Avec soupir, elle libéra toute sa magie et se prépara au choc.

Je suis la fée-dragon, je suis le maitre de ce lieu. Misérables qui êtes en train de souiller ma terre, subissez les foudres de ma colère. Je suis la fée-dragon, je suis le maitre des éléments. Ennemis qui attisent ma colère, contemplez ma puissance. Je suis la fée-dragon, je suis le maitre. Je vous condamne à une éternité de souffrance. Fuyez avant que je ne vous maudisse à tout jamais.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Lévy sentait l'air se figer, l'eau de la rivière au loin cesser de couler, les arbres s'immobiliser. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'elle hormis sa voix froide qui récitait un sort inconnu. Alors que les deux mages étaient immobilisés par des pierres, des branches et de l'eau, le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Lévy remarqua de la lave, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ouvrit ses bras, et les hommes tombèrent dans le trou. Epuisée, sans aucune réserve de magie, elle vit Ivan remonter en flottant de l'abysse dans laquelle elle l'avait jeté.

Elle se précipita devant Laxus et Gajeel pour les protéger de son corps. Ses derniers se levèrent péniblement et se mirent en position de combat.

On est dans la merde, j'ai presque plus de magie, dit calmement Laxus

Pareil pour moi, et toi Lévy ? Demanda Gajeel

Je suis à sec. Mais ça devrait aller, ils arrivent.

Au moment où Ivan lança sa magie sur eux, toute la guilde apparue dans la prairie. Le maitre invoqua Fairy Law et Ivan se stoppa.

Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, si tu te repens je m'arrêterai Ivan.

JAMAIS ! hurla le concerné

Un ... Deux ...

Tu va tuer ton fils ? Tu n'oseras jamais vieux fou !

Trois ! FAIRY LAW

Une lumière aveuglante apparue, et Ivan s'effondra au sol. Leurs amis vinrent soutenir Laxus, Gajeel et Lévy avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent de fatigue.

Maitre ... Je suis désolée ... Merci ... dis doucement Lévy

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas tué. Je lui ai simplement ôté toute sa magie, il n'est désormais plus un mage. Venez, rentrons chez nous.

Oui !

Une fois à la guilde, soignés et en pleine forme, les trois mages racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lévy ! Même si tu as anéantit toute une guilde, tu aurais dû fuir au lieu de rester dans cette forêt, la réprimanda le maitre

Je ne pouvais pas abandonner la forêt maitre, je suis désolée, mais si c'était à refaire je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

Tu as eu de la chance, alors apprends de tes erreurs.

Oui, promis !

Après une soirée mouvementée pour fêter la disparition de BloodEater, Lévy rentra chez elle avec Gajeel et Lily. La vie pouvait reprendre son cours normal, tout était fini.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

Epilogue - 5 ans plus tard

Cela faisait aujourd'hui cinq ans que la guilde BloodEater avait disparue. Le maitre avait laissé sa place à Laxus, et celui ci gérait la guilde comme son grand-père. Marié à Mirajane, il avait deux beaux enfants qui semait la zizanie où qu'ils aillent.

Lévy aimait passer du temps avec ses neveux, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'ils étaient sages au grand dam de leurs parents. Lily avait fini par aller vivre dans le dortoir de Fairy Tail, se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir dormir la nuit. Mais Lévy savait qu'il avait déménagé pour être plus proche de Carla, l'exceed de Wendy. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Wendy, Lévy venait juste de la voir. Elle était malade depuis quelque temps et avait décidé de demander l'avis de la mage guérisseuse.

Ravie et heureuse, Lévy rentra chez elle.

Je suis rentrée !

Bon retour crevette, dis Gajeel avant de l'embrasser

Il va falloir prendre une mission, j'ai des courses importantes à faire.

Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Tu aimerais le savoir hein ?

Au fait, qu'as dit Wendy ?

Je ne suis pas malade.

Je comprends pas, pourtant tu vomis souvent. T'es sure que tu n'as rien ?

Je ne suis pas malade, mais je n'ai pas rien. Tiens, je vais te donner une petite énigme. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver la réponse. Prêt ? Paraissant malade mais ne l'étant pas, mon corps fait son oeuvre. La nature est bien faite, elle respecte la vie. Je n'ai rien mais j'ai quelque chose. Qu'est-ce ?

Je comprends rien ... Donne moi un indice !

La vie.

Hein ?

Sur ces quelques mots sibyllins, Lévy partit faire quelques courses, ce soir Laxus venait manger à la maison avec sa famille. Une fois à table, Gajeel demanda l'aide de Laxus et Mirajane pour l'énigme.

Oh mon dieu ! Félicitations ma chérie ! cria Mirajane en sautant dans les bras de Lévy

Merci Mira !

Laxus ne disait rien, réfléchissant fortement.

Je vais vous donner un indice, dit Mira. Lévy n'est pas la seule, j'ai moi aussi eu la même chose.

J'ai compris ! cria Laxus

Je comprends toujours pas ...

Félicitations mon vieux, profites bien des derniers moments qu'il te reste, bientôt tu ne pourras plus dormir !

Vous m'énervez bon sang ! Je comprends pas ! s'énerva Gajeel.

Bon, bon, ne t'énerves pas s'il te plait, tu vas réveiller les enfants. Tiens, c'est un cadeau pour toi, dit Lévy en lui tendant un paquet.

Sans un mot, Gajeel ouvrit la boite et vis de minuscules chaussons. Levant les yeux, il regarda Lévy, son ventre, Laxus et Mira, leurs enfants. Lévy rigolait fort, la tête de Gajeel valait vraiment le détour ! Il avait la bouche ouverte, le teint tout blanc, les yeux grands ouverts.

Tu as compris maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

Tu ... Je ... Parents ...

Je crois qu'il est choqué, ne t'occupes pas de lui Lévy, dit Mirajane

Hé la boite de conserve ! Tu vas être papa ! PA-PA ! cria Laxus en secouant ledit papa

Soudain, Gajeel se leva, et posa sa tête contre le ventre de Lévy. Avec surprise, tous le regardèrent alors qu'il pleurait en répétant "merci".

7 mois plus tard, Lévy devint la maman d'une petite fille nommée Nita. Elle avait les cheveux bleus de sa mère et les yeux rouges de son père. Même si elle ne le savait pas, sa fille allait devenir une vraie terreur: elle aurait les pouvoirs de sa mère et de son père.


End file.
